


Bowling for Balls?

by EllaAniMine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjob mentions, College Setting, Lance is invited bowling, M/M, No actual sex, Snapchat, accidental sexual message sent, sexual innuendo, snapchat gone wrong, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaAniMine/pseuds/EllaAniMine
Summary: They were just supposed to be bowling... It was harmless fun, or it was supposed to be.~~~~Lance thought he was being funny, but a message that was supposed to be a joke was sent, and now Lance isn't laughing.





	Bowling for Balls?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok listen... This fic was inspired by real life events. I know that sounds crazy, "What kind of life are you living??"   
> A weird one, evidently.   
> I can't believe this is the first work I'm uploading in 2018.  
> I wasn't going to write it, but my dear beloved fe-niks begged me to. And I've never been able to say no to her, so here we are.
> 
> A fic inspired heavily by events I witnessed go down.

They were just supposed to be bowling... It was harmless fun, or it was supposed to be.  
Lance was trying to stay calm on the outside, but internally he was freaking out as he re-read the message on his snapchat.  
'Lol, if I bowl a strike will you give me a BJ?'  
It was supposed to be a joke, it wasn't supposed to get sent in the first place.

"We're just going to go bowling for fun, you don't have to be good." Hunk shrugged. Lance lay on the bed in some sweats, contemplating if he wanted to go out today. It wasn't like it could harm anything, he supposed. It was just going to be Hunk, Pidge, and him; maybe Keith if he could be convinced. After a second to think about it Lance shrugged and rolled out of bed.  
"Let me put some jeans on I guess." He said, walking to the closet.   
"Sweet, I'll tell Pidge and Keith we'll be out soon." Hunk pulled his phone from his jacket.  
"So Keith is going?"  
"Evidently, he says he hasn't been bowling in a long time so he might not be any good but, I guess it beats sitting around all day doing nothing." Hunk replied, typing slowly so he wouldn't mess up.  
"By the time you send the message we'll be out there." Lance teased, one leg in his pants already.  
"It's a small screen, Lance, and I'm very prone to typos that you and Pidge never let me live down." Hunk frowned.  
"Relax buddy, I'm just teasin."  
By the time Hunk finally sent the message they were already on their way out, however Lance figured it might be for the best to not point it out. Outside the dorms Keith and Pidge stood waiting. Hunk was the only one with enough room in his car to transport all of them comfortably, so once they were all together they walked to student parking and piled in.   
Lance didn't understand how, despite having the longest legs, he had to sit in the back, but apparently Pidge took calling shotgun very seriously. He suffered through the 20 minute ride crammed in the back with Keith.  
Once they were inside with a lane and bowling shoes, they began the task of putting their names in the machine. Hunk and Keith both opted for simple, and just put their names in, however Pidge insisted on being Decimator and Lance chose the stylish name of Sharpshooter.  
Or it would have been stylish, if he had actually been any good.  
Turn after turn Lance rolled his ball into the gutter, and by the end of the first game Lance was at a solid 25 points to the other 3s average 74.   
Not to be deterred, Lance continued playing his best and despite the snapchats with #StillBeatingLance and other hilarity he was genuinely having a good time.  
"Lance what would it take for you to do well?" Pidge teased.  
"Maybe we need to put the bumpers up for you." Keith commented.  
"Very funny, I just don't want to dazzle you too much with my true skill." Lance joked, even trying to pose suavely with his chin on his fist.  
"I don't think we have to worry about that." Keith commented.  
The whole time was a blast, but after about two more rounds it took a turn.   
Lance had been casually snap chatting some people while they were bowling. He would periodically show Keith funny ones while they sat next to each other and Keith would usually huff a laugh and then go back to watching the others or whatever he had been doing before.   
This time, Lance had typed out a funny message, and he went to show it to Keith, but he was struck with the urge to pee. He simply left his phone with Keith to read while he stood up to use the bathroom.  
"Ugh, Lance gross!" Keith called, having looked up from the chat. Lance chuckled, but only stuck his tongue out at Keith and continued to the bathroom. Once he got back, it was Pidge's turn so Lance simply sat back down.  
"How'd you like that message Mullet?" Lance joked. Keith raised an eyebrow but just shook his head, electing to all but ignore Lance. Opening his phone, Lance was given pause.  
The message he had been typing wasn't there anymore.  
Instead it was in the chat. Sent. Lance's blood ran cold.   
"Keith did you press send?" Lance tried to school his voice, but he still sounded a little shaky.  
Keith glanced over, simply nodding before stepping up to take his turn. Lance sat there barely breathing.  
Lance was trying to stay calm on the outside, but internally he was freaking out as he re-read the message on his snapchat.  
'Lol, if I bowl a strike will you give me a BJ?'  
"Lance?" Hunk called. "Buddy what's up?"  
"Ah..." Lance pulled his gaze up from his phone to see Hunk standing there. "Uhm..."  
"What?" Hunk looked mildly concerned now. Lance just passed his phone over and Hunk read the message. "Lance, is this to who I think it is?"  
Lance nodded dumbly.  
"Why would you send that?" Hunk looked practically disappointed.  
"I didn't! Keith sent it!" Lance cried.  
"I what?" Keith walked back from bowling a spare and glanced over. "Oh that. Yeah."  
"Keith why would you do that?" Hunk responded mildly.  
"He left me his phone! That's what you do with messages, so when he walked away I just sent it and put his phone back down." Keith shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is."  
"Of course you wouldn't!" Lance responded, snatching his phone back from Hunk. "Do you even know who that is?"  
"Ew, Lance. I don't need to know who you have saved as 'Papi', but whoever he is he'll probably be happy to get the message."  
"It's Shiro you dumbass!!" Lance shook his phone at Keith.   
"Gross, oh my God. I have so many questions but I dont want answers to any of them." Keith's expression soured.  
"Hey, Sharpshooter!" Pidge called. "You're up."  
"I'm dealing with a situation here, Pidge!" Lance waved his phone around. Pidge swiped it from his hands and read quickly, immediately blowing up in laughter.   
"Oh God, Lance. Is that who I think it is?" Hunk nodded in confirmation. "Well it's not like you have to worry about it, it's not like you're doing well. Just go bowl your turn and we'll figure it out after."  
Lance tried to take a deep breath and shake off what had happened. There was no use stopping the game because of a stupid mistake.  
Lance rolled the ball down the lane and he was just about to turn away when something struck him as odd. The ball wasn't curving toward the gutter like any other time. It wasn't even curving.   
It just traveled straight down the middle, hitting the pins and knocking every single one over.  
Lance swore he stopped breathing. He turned back to the others, Hunk and Keith both looked on with disbelief, Pidge was holding Lance's phone up and was practically cackling at Lance's dumbfounded expression. A moment later the phone went down but she kept laughing.   
Quick fingers flew over the screen before Lance returned.  
"What did you do?" Lance snatched his phone, looking at the screen. There were two small colored arrows under his message. "What did you send him?"  
"Aha! I sent one selfie with you in the background saying 'He'll never bowl a strike', and then a video of your roll captioned 'nevermind'!" Pidge was practically in tears.  
"Why would you do that?!" Lance screeched. Parents in the other lanes looked at him with glares, but Lance was too preoccupied to notice or care.  
"I honestly never thought you'd do it."   
"Well!" Lance was at a loss. "What am I supposed to do now?!"  
Pidge shrugged, "Wait for a response, I guess."

It felt like hours had passed. Lance kept continually checking his phone to see if he got a response or even if Shiro had opened the messages yet. Every time he checked the little sent arrow was still solid, meaning Shiro hadn't looked at them yet.  
"He's probably working." Hunk supplied.   
"Yeah, yeah of course." Lance tried to smile casually. The four of them went out for lunch after finishing bowling, and despite trying to relax Lance kept nervously checking his phone.   
It wasn't until they were driving home that Lance's phone vibrated and he got a notification. He had awkwardly changed the name back to Shiro at one point, so there was no mistaking who it was from.  
Lance's stomach twisted up in knots as he opened his phone and tapped on Snapchat. He swiped to read the chat message.  
'Come talk to me when you get back.'  
It was so vague, there was no lol or anything to indicate Shiro was amused. Normally the use of punctuation like that was a bad indicator, but that was pretty much just the way Shiro typed. Lance figured he had to respond promptly, because Shiro would know he had read the message, so he just typed back a simple 'ok' and shut his phone off, not touching it the rest of the drive.   
By the time they returned Lance was more nervous than he thought he would be, and after getting out of the car he took one breath before turning to walk for Shiro's building. The walk there was enough time for Lance to stop panicking, and the elevator ride up allowed Lance the chance to catch a much needed breath. He knocked on the door, feeling pretty calm, but when he heard the casual 'It's open!' it took the wind out of him.   
Nevertheless he quickly stepped inside and shut the door behind him, looking around for Shiro. A moment later Shiro stepped out from the suite's bathroom and smiled warmly.  
"Good to see you, Lance." Shiro said, with the same casual tone as always.  
"Hey." Lance responded, trying to muster a smile.   
"Well don't just stand there," Shiro smiled. "I don't bite." Lance tried not to sputter at that. It was innocent enough, but given the circumstances...   
Lance kicked off his shoes and unzipped his jacket quickly, trying to seem casual but very nervous to know where this was going.  
"What brings you over?" Shiro asked, seemingly uninterested in sitting down anywhere.  
"Uh... You invited me?" Lance mumbled.  
"Oh yeah..." Shiro thought, there seemed to be a hint of amusement in his voice. "Can I get you something? Anything to drink?" Shiro paused for a moment, looking at Lance and leaning on a mini fridge, poised to open it.  
"Uh... Some, some water." Lance smiled weakly. "Water'd be great." The unbelievable dry mouth Lance was experiencing only seemed to get worse the more he tried to talk. Shiro smiled, reaching down into the fridge and tossing a bottle across the room. He retrieved one for himself as well, twisting the cap and drinking, but remaining propped up against the wall.  
"So what's up?" Shiro questioned. Lance was sucking down the bottle of water like his life depended on it. He sputtered for a moment before speaking.  
"Nothing. Nothing much, just... Went bowling today..." Lance felt like the room was closing in on him. It almost felt like an admission of guilt.   
"Oh yeah," Shiro said calmly, sipping at his water. "Heard about that. You got a strike, right?"  
"Listen, I'm sorry!" Lance felt like he wanted to cry. This was so embarrassing.   
"That's why you're here, isn't it?" Shiro asked.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean... you don't need to-"  
"Lance, hey..." Shiro set down his water bottle and walked over to Lance. "Relax, okay? You're fine. I'm not mad at you or anything." Shiro smiled softly, sitting on the other side of the small couch looking at Lance who still looked on the verge of tears.  
"You're not?" Lance mumbled.  
"Nah, of course not..." Shiro responded quietly. "It would be silly to get mad over it anyway. I just want to talk to you." Lance nodded. "Finish your water, okay? Calm down a bit, you're fine."  
Lance unscrewed the cap on his water and drank more of it, glancing at Shiro periodically. Once the bottle was empty Lance inhaled.  
"You don't have to- I mean... It was just a dumb-"  
"What the blowjob?" Shiro asked. "I thought that's what you were here for?" Lance all but wilted. "You know I was starting to think I was wrong about you. That you didn't like me. But then out of the blue I got that message and thought, 'maybe this admiration thing is more than just the crush I thought it was,' so I asked you over."  
"I, um... What?" Lance responded.  
"I was pretty sure you were into me, what with the way you look at me and uh, what you had my name set as on Snap chat? But, I didn't want to confront you about anything because, well... it wasn't really my place. You would either come to me with it eventually or, well, move on. And I only ever thought it was a crush, but... After today, with the message, with the lack of any effort to take it back and the helping hands you employed... I thought that was the moment." Shiro looked at Lance softly, the corner of his mouth tipping up in a sort of half grin. "I figured it was happening."  
"Uh..." Lance could feel his heart trying to jackhammer past his ribs. If the secret was already out, "I do like you, I am into you. But I just, I wanted... I didn't think it would come out this way."  
"Well it's the 21st century." Shiro chuckled. "You don't have to write someone a long flowery love letter to have sex with them. Or rather, oral."   
"I guess not." Lance muttered. "Wait, is that the only reason you asked me over? For a blowjob?"  
"Wha-? No!" Shiro looked somewhere between embarrassment and laughter. "Did it... Come off that way?"  
"I dunno, you're just talking about blowjobs a lot."  
"Well I didn't... Mean to." Shiro's voice softened. His earlier teasing and overconfidence about the situation gave way to a much more sincere conversation. "Lance you don't have to do anything you don't want to, I understand that the blowjob was-"  
"It's not... Off the table." Lance's eyes flicked up although his head was turned down. It was a vulnerable look and it almost took Shiro by surprise. "But... I haven't even kissed you yet."  
It was whisper soft and Shiro was suddenly caught off guard with how tender and innocent it was. Lance had always presented as a rather brash and outgoing person, so Shiro had mistakenly assumed that once he received the green light Lance would take up the offer quickly. Now, sitting next to each other on the tiny couch Shiro watched as nerves and uncertainty, possibly inexperience, flooded over Lance's face. It seemed to grow worse the longer Shiro sat silently. Breaking the silence with a soft sigh and a smile, Shiro reached out to touch Lance's hand as it sat on the couch.  
"Did you want to?" Shiro smiled. "Because I want to kiss you."  
Lance's face slowly changed from nervous to surprised, to a soft smile. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips which had gone dry and the smile split his face and a laugh tumbled out, but his eyes never left Shiro.   
"I'd like that." Lance said, softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know, "how could you write a fic about blowjobs and NOT WRITE A BLOWJOB IN??"  
> I'm not good at writing sex scenes, and to be honest I'm lucky I got this done, I'd worked on it for a week.  
> Additionally, I'm just a sucker for fluff so I figured I might end it on a hallmark of my style.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I'll love you forever if you drop a comment and a kudos!


End file.
